User talk:Stoemstar
Welcome to the Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:SummerClan page. Do you love to role-play? Then this is the Wiki for you! Check out our 4 main Clans: SummerClan, WinterClan, AutumnClan, and SpringClan! We also have The Wind Chasers, a very special group of cats, and of course, Loners. You can also check out our newest Clan based on "The Hunger Games" series, HungerClan. If you want to join a quest, you can check out the Quests & Journeys page for quest opportunities! Like loners and rogues? Check out Loners & Rogues! ---- Check out our two projects: Project:Charart - Where we make art for our characters! Project:Characters - Where we improve our character's articles! ---- Need help with something? Then contact our admins: Founder, Bureaucrat Autumnrose is the founder of this wiki. Bureaucrat Rainlegs is the 2nd in command of this wiki, and is our newest bureaucrat. Administrator Rowanflight is an active member of this wiki, and is the Leader of PC and deputy of PCA Administrator Rainfacestar is also a very active member of this wiki. She is a Senior Warrior of both Projects. Administrator Silverflower is our newest admin, a loyal deputy of Project Characters, and an awesome contributor. ---- Before you get started, we suggest you read our rules! Have fun! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rowanflight (Talk) 17:02, July 19, 2012 That Image The image you have on your userpage is one of Warriors Wiki's blanks, and it says on their charart page not to use their chararts anywhere else. I'm gonna ask one of the admins to delete it, so for future reference, don't use Warriors Wiki's blanks here, thanks ;) 17:37, July 19, 2012 (UTC) My new user guide for help! Rowanflight Category:Signature 21:47, July 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Leave a message here. Rowanflight 22:53, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: To get it approved, you have to join Project:Charart, (which is by leaving a request on the talk page) reserve it on the chart (an admin will add you in), and then put it up for approval on the Approval Page. Note that we will be redoing the blanks, and you should use the newer versions, not the older ones. Hope this helps =) 00:13, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I would start off on the kittypet page, and if/when he explores the summerclan territory, have him start on there [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/I Love Writing Wiki|'Member']] 00:32, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/I Love Writing Wiki|'Member']] 00:35, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Would you like some chararts for Stormclaw? "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 02:27, July 22, 2012 (UTC) PCA is Project Character Art, where you create images for cats, and those images are called chararts. For examples, look on the approval page, for help, go to the tutorial page. ♫Feathernose♫♥♥Rarity Lover♥♥ 13:54, July 22, 2012 (UTC) yes "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 17:35, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Would you like Suntail and Storm to be mates? I think that would be interesting to do.. she likes him but you don't have to like her back. Raven 100 Edits! 23:17, July 22, 2012 (UTC) SunxStorm Awesome! See you in SummerClan! ;D Raven 100 Edits! 23:52, July 22, 2012 (UTC) RE:Adopt Sure. Remove him from the page. Rainbow Flight 19:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC)